One-shot - Quiero ser yo el motivo de tu diversión -Rizzles 2014
by SASHANGIE
Summary: {Fic FINALIZADO} One-shot. Maura Isles pasa más horas de lo normal con un compañero de trabajo y eso provoca celos en Jane Rizzoli, su pareja. ¿Cómo se tomará Rizzoli que su novia se divierta en el trabajo con otra persona que no es ella? Rizzles. Julio/2014


**Maura pasa más horas de lo normal con un compañero de trabajo y eso provoca celos en Jane, su pareja. ¿Cómo se tomará Rizzoli que su novia se divierta en el trabajo con otra persona que no es ella? _One-shot._**

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mí, sí a _**Tess Gerritsen**_. La historia que aquí vais a leer es lo único que sí me pertenece. Espero que disfrutéis como yo lo hice mientras escribía. ¡Bienvenidos!

***Aviso**: Jane y Maura son pareja. El _fanfic_ queda clasificado como **`M**´ por su posible vocabulario soez.*

* * *

**Capítulo: 1/1**

"_Quiero ser yo el motivo de tu diversión_."

—¿Qué es todo esto Maura? —preguntó Jane con una sonrisa entrando a la morgue y observando el revuelo que allí se alojaba. Su sonrisa se esfumó cuando cayó en la cuenta del por qué la morgue parecía un desguace de coches quemados.— ¿Otra vez Mikel? se supone que hace una hora trabajaste con él y ya habías terminado.

—No hemos terminado, aún nos queda todo eso —señaló una parte de la morgue, luego volvió a mirarla.— ¿Necesitas algo en especial?

—Te venía a buscar para subir a la comisaria, vamos a empezar con el caso del cine. ¿No vas a venir?

—Lo siento, ya sé que te dije que me avisaras si podía colaborar en ese caso porque me llamaba la atención, pero voy a quedarme. Mikel y yo vamos a hacer unas pruebas. Es brutal lo que hacen en su especialidad, ¿sabes que su equipo pude llegar a reconstruir una... —fue interrumpida.

—¿Puedes decirme que pasa con el artificiero Mikel? no os conocéis y ya prefieres estar en su equipo que en el mío.

—No es cierto Jane, solo me llama la atención todo lo que es capaz de hacer el equipo de artificieros. —comprobaba unos archivos que contenían huellas.

—Sí que es cierta Maura. Normalmente siempre estas dispuesta a subir y ayudarnos en casos que no solo tienen que ver con la morgue ni el laboratorio. —resopló.— Te estoy hablando, ¿puedes mirarme?

Subió la mirada encontrándose con la de ella.— ¿Estas celosa? —preguntó confusa.

—Mucho peor, estoy molesta, muy molesta. —En realidad no pasaba absolutamente nada si Maura no colaboraba en el caso del cine, pero hasta hace unas horas estaba entusiasmada por colaborar arriba con Jane, Frankie, y Korsak.

—¿En serio? —sonrió.— ¿Y por qué estas molesta? no te he dado motivos para estarlo.

—Pero lo estoy conmigo misma. —Estaba un tanto frustrada, como un niño cuando su mejor amigo elige a otro compañero y no a él para estar en su equipo.— Viene un tipo que no conocemos de nada y tú prefieres aprovechar todo el día para estar con él. Somos un equipo, ¿lo recuerdas? ¡Oh! Un momento, ahora creo entenderlo... ¿ya no te diviertes trabajando conmigo? ¿es eso?

—Vamos Jane, claro que me divierto contigo. No te tomes las cosas de esta manera, _Mike_ solo... —Es interrumpida.

—¿¡Que!? —frunció el ceño.

—_Mike_ solo estará un.. —repitió pero fue interrumpida por segunda vez.

—"_**Mike**_" ¿¡En serio Maura!? Tú nunca llamas a la gente usando abreviación sin tener confianza con esa persona y menos si la conoces desde hace una hora... ¿Sabes qué? mejor sigue con tu nuevo amigo "_Mike_" ¡Yo también puedo divertirme sin ti! —Se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta, realmente estaba molesta. A parte de ser novias, la relación profesional de ellas era denominada "preferente", es decir, si podían elegir compañero de trabajo para un caso, se elegían mutuamente pero parece que hoy Maura lo ha olvidado...

—Jane espera... —suspiró con resignación. Era inútil conseguir que le hiciera caso, se limitó a contemplar cómo se disponía a abandonar la morgue. La conocía perfectamente, sabía que estaba molesta por querer trabajar con Mikel y no con ella, aunque fuese por un día.

**A pesar de todo el trabajo que Maura tenía para hoy hizo un hueco para poder colaborar con Jane. Aprovechó que Mikel y su equipo iban a realizar algo que ella no podía hacer y subió a la planta de la comisaria. Una vez allí se reunió en una de las mesas donde estaban Jane y el resto.**

* * *

—Hola ¿tenéis algo ya? —Maura se sentó con ellos quedando en medio de Jane y Korsak. Automáticamente depositó una carpeta sobre la mesa, era un pequeño historial que pudo conseguir anteriormente.

—Frankie, mejor continuó yo. —Propuso Jane levantándose y caminando hasta la pizarra donde su hermano escribía información.

—Como quieras. —se sentó en el lugar de Jane y habló en voz baja para Maura y Korsak.— ¿Que ha pasado ahora? está así desde que subió hace hora y media de la morgue... —su hermana estaba de espaldas a ellas pero a pocos metros de distancia.

—Tu hermana no sabe separar el trabajo de lo personal, eso es lo que pasa... —suspiró y se levantó. Fue al lado de Jane.— ¿Quieres ver el historial que he traído? creo que puede servirte. —Utilizó un tono de voz desenfadado, el de siempre.

—¿Ese informe es de la víctima o del asesino? —preguntó sin retirar la mirada de la pizarra.

—De la víctima. —miró lo que escribía en la pizarra para más tarde mirarla, ella no le devolvía la mirada.

—Entonces no me sirve en este momento, gracias por tu trabajo. —siguió escribiendo.

—Tengo un montón de trabajo atrasado en el laboratorio y esta tarde saldré una hora más tarde pero no me importa porque quise dejar el trabajo menos importante para poder colaborar contigo, ¿crees que podrías dejar de ser tan borde conmigo? —Seguía mirándola a los ojos aunque Jane continuaba mirando la pizarra.

—Lo que creo es que Korsak, Frankie y yo ya estamos trabajando en este caso y tú tienes otras cosas mejores que hacer… por eso puedes retirarte. No quiero que retrases tu trabajo por estar aquí ayudándonos. —Ahora giró la cabeza encontrándose con los ojos de Maura para simplemente usar la ironía en las siguientes palabras.— Pero gracias por pensar en nosotros y querer colaborar, aun que nos elijas como segundo plato... —volvió a dirigir su mirada al frente.

—¿De verdad formas todo esto por quedarme a trabajar con Mikel después de haberte pedido colaborar en este caso y en el último momento cambiar de opinión?

—Vaya, ahora vuelve a ser Mikel y no Mike... —También usó la ironía para ese comentario.

—¿Sabes? cuando dejes de tener cinco años podremos establecer una conversación adulta. —se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la mesa.— ¿Necesitáis que me quede? —ellos negaron con la cabeza, sabía que era mejor que se fuese para que no discutiese con Jane.— Ok, gracias. Os enviare las huellas de la víctima en cuanto las tenga. —se marchó. El comportamiento de Jane no le estaba gustando nada.

Tanto Jane como Maura siguieron trabajando cada una en su planta. Durante esa mañana, cuando les tocó hacerlo juntas en la morgue, Jane siempre iba acompañada de Korsak o de su hermano, y únicamente hablaba con Maura lo justo y necesario para el caso.

* * *

**En la comisaria, Ángela visitó a su hija después del almuerzo quien se encontraba en la sala donde los trabajadores del edificio iban a comer o simplemente a pasar el rato siempre que tenían un momento libre.**

—Veamos Jane, dime que es lo que te sucede para estar molesta con Maura. —depositó dos tazas de café sobre la mesa que se alojaba frente a las sillas donde ahora estaban sentadas. Las dos disponían de algunos minutos libres.

—No me sucede nada _ma_, ella prefirió trabajar con otra persona en algo que le producía más diversión que estar conmigo, eso es todo... —dijo desenfadada, su voz sonaba débil. Dio un trago al café que en estos momentos tanto necesitaba.

—Desde mi punto de vista, creo que de alguna manera sientes que invaden tu territorio y eso no te gusta, a nadie nos gusta.

—No me siento celosa si eso es lo que insinúas.

—De acuerdo, ¿entonces cómo te sientes?

—No lo sé, simplemente me siento mal y no puedo explicarlo. Maura me quiere y jamás ligaría con otra persona mientras somos pareja, de eso no tengo ninguna duda. Pero aun sabiendo eso, sigo sintiendo algo extraño dentro de mí.

—¿Y qué sentisteis cuando ella y el tal Mikel estaban juntos?

—Un poco de impotencia mezclada con rabia y mucha, muchísimas frustración..._Ma_, quiero ser yo el motivo de su diversión, quien la haga reír y la entretenga todas las horas del día. Ella no sólo es mi novia, también es mi socia, mi amiga, mi compañera en todas las aventuras y eso es lo que me hace sentir bien.

—Entonces sí estas celosa Jane... —Esa voz provenía de Maura quien estaba de pie frente a la puerta, había escuchado toda la conversación. Sus palabras no fueron en forma de reproche ni en un tono molesto.

Tanto Jane como su madre giraron rápidamente la cabeza hacia Maura. Ángela sonreía y su hija seguía cabizbaja pero no enfadada.

—Más tarde te veo hija. —le dio un beso en la cabeza y se levantó, al llegar a Maura le acarició el hombro dedicándole una sonrisa. Acto seguido las dejó a solas. Maura se sentó en la silla que Ángela dejó libre, Jane tenía ambos codos apoyados en la mesa mientras miraba al frente.

—Cariño, ¿sigues enfadada? —preguntó sin quitar la mirada de sus ojos, pocos segundos más tarde Jane la miró y negó con la cabeza.

—No estoy enfadada, sólo estoy frustrada y es conmigo misma. —giró la cabeza mirando a la mesa.

Maura sonrió tiernamente ante una Jane que inconscientemente estaba siendo adorable. Acarició su mano sin retirar la mirada de sus ojos.

—¿Por qué sientes frustración contigo misma? ¿Por no irme contigo al caso del cine y trabajar con otra persona? —Jane asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.— Pues no tienes que sentirte así, creo que sé cómo te sientes y déjame decirte que estoy muy cómoda a tu lado.

—¿Entonces por qué te veías tan emocionada mientras pensabas en lo bien que sería trabajar con Mikel? —no lo preguntó en tono sarcástico.

—Porque realmente me emocionaba trabajar en este proyecto, pero no significa que Mikel me emocione. Él y su equipo trabajan "a lo grande" y eso llama la atención de cualquiera que nos encante este trabajo pero ya está, sólo es eso cariño. Sabes que soy una amante de mi profesión y este caso es fabuloso.

—Lo siento... —dijo un tanto arrepentida mientras volvía a retirar la mirada, esta vez observaba el gesto de la mano de Maura acariciando la suya.

—No tienes que sentirlo. Entiendo que 'siempre' trabajamos juntas en todos los casos en los que se nos permite y te sentiste mal al ver que me iba a "otro equipo" en el que no estabas tú. Pero insisto, eso no quiere decir que ya no me divierta o me lo pase bien trabajando contigo. Valoro mucho la pasión que pones en tu trabajo y para mi es increíble ver como lo compartes conmigo. Tu y yo formamos un muy buen equipo, eso no lo puede superar nadie, ni si quiera viniendo miles como Mikel.

Jane sonrió tiernamente y volvió a pedirle disculpas por haberse molestado injustamente con ella.

—Para mí es maravilloso e increíble trabajar con alguien como tú. Te quiero Maura, y siento mucho haber pagado contigo mi enfado, ha sido injusto por mi parte.

—No te preocupes, no has hecho nada que no pueda arreglarse con un buen vino en nuestro restaurante preferido... —sonrió.— Te quiero y aún que suene extraño, lo que ha pasado hoy me ha servido para darme cuenta de que me amas cada vez más.

—Es imposible no amarte, incluso te amo cuando dices cosas sin sentido que empiezan con "_está científicamente comprobado que bla, bla, bla..._" He sabido buscarle encanto a esa parte de sabelotodo, es más, me apasiona ese momento. —sonrió, ella también lo hacía.

—Perfecto, ¿entonces todo solucionado y aclarado?

—Sí, muchas gracias por tu comprensión y paciencia conmigo. No encontraré a ninguna persona que me entienda ni me aguante como tú.

—Y por tu bien será mejor que no la busques porque puedes terminar muy pero que muy mal— pegó sus labios con los de ella y la besó tiernamente. Después del día que tuvieron, ese beso significaba todo para ellas. Ese beso ahora hablaba sin necesidad de decir ni una sola palabra.

**FIN.**


End file.
